


morning's best spent with the sun

by 7_th



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...ish?, Drabble, M/M, just their morning routine (for days off ofc), might become a series idk yet, platonic or romantic is up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_th/pseuds/7_th
Summary: Yuuri likes lazy Sundays. Phichit likes them too.





	1. Tea

Yuuri remains firmly within the belief that Phichit's face is the perfect first sight of the morning.

The thought crosses his mind now, as he stretches and drags himself from the pillows through sheer obligation (and anticipation for the breakfast Phichit has surely made). He can tell without looking that his roommate is laughing at him, but at least he has the decency to stifle it behind his hand this time.

"How bad is it today?"

Phichit lowers his hand, still smiling widely, and then lifts his phone and quickly snaps a photo. Yuuri snaps fully awake at that and yelps indignantly; he snatches vainly at the device but Phichit whips it out of reach, giggling like a devil.

"I better not see that on my feed, Phichit!"

"Okay," Phichit says innocently, his thumbs flying over the keyboard. "Group chat it is, then."

" _You_ -!"

Yuuri tumbles out of bed, intent on giving chase, but Phichit is already back in the kitchen, singing loudly off-key in Thai as the stove fan whirs in the background, and he decides on continuing the fight later. He makes his way into their shared bathroom, snagging a fresh shirt and some sweats as he goes, and is greeted by the sight of his own spectacular bedhead when he flicks on the light.

"Ah."

"See? It _deserved_ a picture!" Phichit calls from the kitchen. Yuuri shuts the door immediately, his lips twitching at the sound of his roommate's muffled laughter. With a sigh, he pulls his brush out the the cabinet and gets to work.

When he makes his way into the kitchen twenty minutes later, semi-presentable and fully irritated, Phichit welcomes him with a warm cup of mint tea and a warmer smile and he feels his irritation melt away.

"You hungry?" Phichit asks, already moving back towards where the food simmered on the stove. Yuuri inhales, the scent of mint curling pleasantly somewhere deep inside his chest, and answers anyways.

"Yeah. Let's eat."


	2. 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their whole house smells like citrus now.

Yuuri could not for the life of himself understand why Phichit kept hoarding oranges. It seemed that every time he got home from late-night practices on weekends, there would always be another orange in the basket on the counter. The pile was starting to lean over like the tower of Pisa.

After a while, his curiosity gave way to slight annoyance. Never full-blown irritation; he could never _really_ be irritated at Phichit.

 _However_ , Yuuri thought as he tripped over yet another stray orange on the living room floor, _this feeling I have now is pretty freaking close_.

"Phichit," he ground out one morning after breakfast. His roommate "hmm"ed in response, not looking up from the Vogue issue he was thumbing through, and Yuuri flicked his forehead. "Phichit!"

"Whaaat?"

"You need to do something about all these oranges!" Yuuri gestured at the overflowing basket, and Phichit lazily rolled his head to glance over at it. "You don't even finish all of them. Do I need to stage an intervention or something?"

" _Yuuuuuri_ ," Phichit drawled, poking Yuuri's side. "Those aren't just for eating! They're for luck!"

Yuuri moved away from the prodding fingers, raising an eyebrow. "They are?"

"Yeah! My grandma always has a basket full of oranges in her house in Thailand, and she's 93 right now. They work!"

"Huh," Yuuri deadpanned. Phichit, dissatisfied with the lack of enthusiasm, sat up to poke at Yuuri some more; Yuuri retaliated by tousling his hair, and it then became an all-out war.

Five minutes later, they were sprawled out laughing on the living room carpet. Yuuri turned onto his side to sling his arm over Phichit, and his foot bumped into the same stray orange.

"Good luck, huh?" he murmured. Phichit looked over at him, his eyes deep and dark and full of life. Like chips of the night sky, full of stars.

"Yep," Phichit replied, lifting his hand to straighten Yuuri's glasses.

"I hope they work for us too. I wanna live to see 93."

"Yeah, me too! Let's grow old together, Yuuri."

"Stop it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tense change ~!!

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I'm sorta stuck in a huge block but hopefully drabbles can pull me out of it ^o^  
> (I hope they're not too OOC ...)


End file.
